Apokalipsa kontrolowana
by Imaginary Albatross
Summary: 2004 rok. Severus Snape jest jedną z ofiar nieznanej klątwy. Zmuszony jest przyjąć pomoc od jedynej osoby, która gotowa jest spędzić czas ze skrajnie asocjalnym czarodziejem - Hermiony Granger. Dla tych, którzy preferują swoje SSHG z cukrem i tylko nutką cytryny.
1. Klątwa i LCD

To mój pierwszy fanfik, dlatego czuję się trochę niepewnie, pozwalając mu opuścić bezpieczne schronienie w moim telefonie i publikując go tutaj. Bardzo chętnie przyjmę Waszą krytykę i uwagi. Z góry przepraszam za wszelakie błędy i OOC-owość postaci.

* * *

**Grudzień, 2004**

Wysoki, przeraźliwie chudy mężczyzna chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do młodej kobiety siedzącej w starym, zniszczonym fotelu. Delikatnie, jakby z wahaniem, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Kobieta odłożyła książkę na prawy podłokietnik (lewego brakowało) i zaznaczyła stronę kawałkiem zdartej tapicerki. Westchnęła, czując drżenie dłoni na swoim ramieniu.

\- Próbowałeś złamać klątwę. Znowu.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie.

\- Jak bardzo źle tym razem? - wyszeptała.

\- Jak widać. - wycedził przez zęby.

Kobieta powstrzymała kolejne westchnienie i chwyciła drżącą dłoń mężczyzny. Pomogła mu wyplątać palce ze swoich włosów i pociągnęła za sobą. Mężczyzna poszedł posłusznie, gasząc palcami świecę na stoliku. Kurz w pokoju zawirował w półmroku, nadając zagraconemu pomieszczeniu upiorny wygląd. W całym domu zapadła wszechogarniająca cisza, przerywana jedynie splątanym rytmem dwóch przyspieszonych oddechów.

**Sierpień, 2004**

Znużony długą ucieczką śmierciożerca zacisnął resztką sił drżące dłonie na rączce miotły. Wciąż nie wierząc własnemu szczęściu, obniżył gwałtownie lot, celując w jeden z portali. Portali! Kto spodziewałby się kilkunastu portali w środku mugolskiego miasta?! Być może jest nas więcej, myślał gorączkowo, ściskając kurczowo, śliskimi od potu dłońmi, złoty, grawerowany uchwyt starego Nimbusa. Być może są jeszcze potężni czarodzieje wspierający naszą sprawę, może któryś z nich postawił te portale celowo. Nadzieja, jakiej nie czuł od sześciu lat, odkąd Czarny Pan zginął pod Hogwartem, ścisnęła jego wysuszone gardło. O tak, twórca tych portali byłby godzien miana nowego Czarnego Pana. Szum mioteł i trzask zaklęć, ciskanych w jego kierunku, zbliżał się gwałtownie. Zignorował portale, za którymi znajdowali się ludzie. Byli zbyt blisko, kolizja byłaby nieunikniona. Zamiast tego skierował się ku pięknej, kwiecistej łące, skąpanej w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Na koniec zdążył jeszcze rzucić w kierunku goniących go postaci lśniący, czarny przedmiot, podarunek od samego Czarnego Pana. Potem jego świat zatonął w dźwięku tłuczonego szkła, w otchłani ostrego, przeszywającego bólu.

* * *

\- Dlaczego nikt nie udzielił umierającemu pomocy?

\- Łapaliśmy nieprzytomnych.

\- Łapali państwo...?

\- Nieprzytomnych. Żeby nie spadli z mioteł. - pani Lovegood uniosła lekko brwi, jakby zdumiona pytaniem aurora.

\- Przedmiot, który rzucił śmierciożerca, wybuchnął i dwie osoby straciły przytomność. - wyjaśnił niecierpliwie pan Longbottom, wyraźnie zirytowany marnowaniem czasu na przesłuchanie.

\- Ach, ten przedmiot, który złapała pani Potter?

Twarz pani Lovegood rozjaśniła się na moment.

\- Tak, to był naprawdę świetny chwyt. Jeden z najlepszych, jakie widziałam, a byłam na kilkunastu meczach Ginewry.

\- Dlaczego nie odsunęli się państwo od przedmiotu rzuconego przez ściganego terrorystę?

\- Spadłby w sam środek mugolskiego miasta. - odpowiedział pan Longbottom. Teraz w jego głosie przebrzmiewało zdumienie oczywistością pytania.

\- Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że to takie natręctwo Ginewry. - dodała pani Lovegood. - Jeśli coś leci, po prostu musi to złapać, rozumie pan? Choroba zawodowa szukających.

\- I ten przedmiot wybuchł?

\- Natychmiast po dotknięciu. Widziałam fioletowy błysk i nagle Ginny i Severus zaczęli spadać z mioteł.

\- Pośród państwa byli aurorzy, zgadza się? Też byli zajęci hmm... łapaniem nieprzytomnych?

\- A, Harry chyba najbardziej łapał. Jego żona była wśród spadających.

\- A Weasley?

\- Ronald łapał Snape'a.

\- Czyli przez wybuch nikt nie zauważył, co się dzieje ze ściganym?

\- Dokładnie. - powiedział szybko pan Longbottom. - Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że śmierciożerca nagle postanowi zanurkować w... w mugolski sprzęt. Czy możemy odpowiedzieć później na resztę pytań? Kiedy dowiemy się co i jak z...

\- Och, ja zauważyłam. - wtrąciła beztrosko pani Lovegood.

\- I co pani zrobiła?

Luna spojrzała na aurora unosząc brew.

\- Śmierciożerca spadł z nieba zupełnie nagle i się rozbił. Pośród mugolskich urządzeń. Mój ojciec od dawna mówił, że mugole mają tajne urządzenia antyczarodziejskie, które wciągają przelatujących w pułapkę. - Skinęła głową w stronę wycelowanej w niebo anteny satelitarnej.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłam, co się stało, uznałam, że bezpieczniej będzie pomóc reszcie w łapaniu.

Hedge, starszawy, siwiejący auror otworzył szeroko usta, patrzył się przez chwilę przed siebie nieruchomo, po czym wzruszył ramionami i gestem odprawił świadków. Wciąż zastanawiając się nad sensem przeprowadzonej właśnie rozmowy, wypełniał niemal bezmyślnie znajome rubryki koślawym pismem: 'Mężczyzna, lat ok. 60, podejrzany o przynależność do organizacji przestępczej "śmierciożercy". Zginął w trakcie ataku na mugolskie miasto, powód ataku nieznany. Przyczyna śmierci: utrata krwi na skutek zderzenia' - tu poprawił okulary i pochylił się nad trupem - 'ze szklanym obiektem "Sony 46 cali Qualia 005 LCD Raty 0%".'

* * *

W szpitalu św. Munga mrowiło się od ludzi. Reporterzy pstrykający zdjęcia wszystkiemu co rude lub okularowe, gapiowie pstrykający zdjęcia reporterom, a wszystko zatopione w szumie skrzydeł sowich i upadających w tłum gazet, listów i naskrobanych naprędce notatek. Żona Harrego Pottera oraz niesławny bohater wojenny Severus Snape ofiarami tajemniczej klątwy! Plotki i domysły szerzyły się szybciej niż płomienie Szatańskiej Pożogi; od absurdalnych ("_... i ten nocnik był jeszcze jednym horkruksem, stworzonym kiedy ktoś bardzo wkurzył sami-wiecie-kogo w trakcie robienia sami-wiecie-czego..."_) do wypowiadanych ściszonym głosem, przerażających wizji powrotu żądnego zemsty Voldemorta.

Tymczasem na czwartym piętrze, na korytarzu, siedziała mała grupka osób czekających w milczeniu na wieści o stanie zdrowia pacjentów. Harry, blady z zaciśniętymi ustami, wpatrywał się niemal bez mrugnięcia okiem w drzwi, za którymi uzdrowiciele walczyli z klątwą zabijającą jego żonę. Molly Weasley opierała się słabo o swojego męża. Perspektywa utraty jeszcze jednego dziecka upodobniła jej twarz do halloweenowej maski. Ron ściskał kurczowo rękę najnowszego dodatku do rodziny Weasleyów - swojej żony, Lavender Brown-Weasley. Lavender gładziła czule dłoń Rona. Jej twarz, przysłonięta częściowo ciemnoblond lokami, pokryta była pajęczą siecią blizn po ataku Greybacka.

Wreszcie w drzwiach pojawił się uzdrowiciel w towarzystwie Neville'a.

\- Przeżyją.

Uzdrowiciel pozwolił przez chwilę obecnym wchłonąć radosną wieść, po czym odchrząknął sucho i kontynuował.

\- Jak już wspominałem państwu godzinę temu, klątwa, która oddziałuje na panią Potter i pana Snape'a, wywołuje wyciekanie magii. U osób aktywnie używających magii od wielu lat, u których magia utworzyła wiązania z tkankami organizmu, jest to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Dzięki szybkiej reakcji udało nam się spowolnić ten proces, niestety nie znamy jeszcze sposobu na całkowite zdjęcie klątwy. Jednakże pan Longbottom dostarczył nam liści gatunku fragaria vesca, z których próbujemy stworzyć eliksir umożliwiający transfuzję magii, co będzie przeciwdziałać skutkom klątwy i utrzymywać pacjentów przy życiu, dopóki nie znajdziemy sposobu na ich wyleczenie.

Neville uśmiechnął się. Mieszanina zmęczenia i ekscytacji tworzyła na jego twarzy blado-różową mozaikę.

\- Odmiana, którą wyhodowałem, ma wyjątkowo silne właściwości transmitujące magię. Będzie dobrze, Harry. Ginny przeżyje. Snape też, oczywiście.

Lavender spojrzała na Rona z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Myślisz o tym co ja?

Ron wyszczerzył się do niej.

\- Chcę zobaczyć minę Snape'a, kiedy ktoś mu powie, komu zawdzięcza życie.


	2. Pięć zasad

Czy ma jakąś rodzinę? - Uzdrowiciel chodził tam i z powrotem po ciasnym korytarzu, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Skupiając się na osłabianiu klątwy i warzeniu eliksiru transfuzji, nie pomyślał o problemie znalezienia dawcy.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. - Minerwa McGonagall zacisnęła wargi jakby przypomniała sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. - Nawet jeśli ma, nie utrzymuje z nimi kontaktu.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy robić tego na zmianę? - spytał Ron marszcząc brwi.

\- Mieszanka magii różnego typu jest wysoce nieprzewidywalna. - odpowiedział zmęczonym tonem uzdrowiciel. - W ostateczności, jeśli nikt nie będzie w stanie poświęcić tyle czasu... Lepsze to niż pewna śmierć...

\- Może napiszemy ogłoszenie?

\- 'Osobę chętną do spędzania kilkunastu godzin dziennie w towarzystwie starego nietoperza zatrudnimy na czas nieokreślony.' - mruknął George. - 'Całkowita głuchota mile widziana.'

\- Ja mógłbym to zrobić. - powiedział cicho Harry. - Zawdzięczam mu... my wszyscy zresztą... Mieszkanie z nim nie może być zresztą gorsze niż z Dursleyami.

\- Wykluczone. - uzdrowiciel podniósł rękę w stanowczym geście. - oddaje pan już magię swojej żonie.

\- Zapotrzebowanie na magię zależy od wielu czynników i może wzrastać nieregularnie. - potwierdziła McGonagall. - Nie możesz zostać dawcą dla Ginny i Severusa - podniosła głos by przekrzyczeć protesty Harrego - NIE WAŻNE JAK ŚWIETNIE SIĘ CZUJESZ.

Nawet Harry, który zawsze czuł się świetnie kiedy chodziło o ratowanie innych, zamilkł pod miażdżącym spojrzeniem Minerwy McGonagall.

\- W takim razie chyba wezmę urlop. - westchnęła Hermiona.

Widząc pytające spojrzenia dodała.

\- Wytrzymałam z Harrym, Ronem i dwiema ósmymi Voldemorta pod jednym namiotem. Snape to dla mnie pestka.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała na małym, szpitalnym krześle, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu czuła się tak niezręcznie. Próbowała odwrócić swoje myśli od aktualnej sytuacji książką (L. Hayneas, Numerologia Zaawansowana - nie najlepsza pozycja do odwracania myśli); książką trzymaną niezgrabnie w prawej ręce, lewa była bowiem była przypięta pasami aż po łokieć do zimnej, bladej ręki Severusa Snape'a. Magia Hermiony płynęła równym, spokojnym tempem, trochę jak przy warzeniu silnego eliksiru lub utrzymywaniu działania zaklęcia przez długi czas. Sam proces był całkowicie bezbolesny, jedynie lekko nużący.

Snape wyglądał dziwnie bezbronnie z zamkniętymi oczami i lekko uchylonymi ustami. Posklejane pasma włosów zazwyczaj zasłaniające twarz, leżały teraz bezwładnie na poduszce.

Hermiona po raz kolejny przeklęła swój wybór literatury. '_Trzeba było wziąć kryminał. I tak nie mogę się skupić na numerologii, marnuję tylko czas gapiąc się na to. Co mnie, do diabła, obchodzi, co Snape sobie pomyśli, kiedy się obudzi..._'

Drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie i do pokoju wtargnęły Luna z Lavender.

\- Śpi? - szepnęła Lavender

\- Tak, wciąż jest nieprzytomny.

Odetchnęły z ulgą.

\- Jesteśmy twoją grupą wsparcia. - Lavender wyszczerzyła zęby. - to jest twój Zestaw Przetrwania ze Snape'm. - wcisnęła jej niewielką paczkę owiniętą w grobowo czarny papier. Szybko odwróciła wzrok od ich połączonych rąk i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie starając się ukryć obrzydzenie - to my się zmywamy do Gin, powodzenia!

\- Yyy dziękuję?

\- Pamiętaj o dodawaniu mu eliksiru uspokajającego do herbaty o ósmej i szesnastej i wszystko będzie dobrze. - Luna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i wyszła za Lavender, zostawiając Hermionę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i najbardziej czarną paczką na świecie na kolanach.

Hermiona zajrzała do paczki pełna najgorszych obaw. W środku znajdował się zapas eliksirów uspokajających wystarczający by powalić słonia, kilka par zatyczek do uszu 'AntyKłótniowe: Pochłaniają dźwięki i odwrzaskują je do nadawcy!' , szampon do włosów 'dla niegrzecznych dzieci: nie pozwala dziecku wyjść z łazienki dopóki nie umyje włosów' oraz złożona kartka papieru. Zapisana mieszanką kilku rodzajów pisma, udekorowana trupimi czaszkami, głosiła:

"**5 Zasad Przetrwania z Severusem Snapem**:

1\. Nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań. Niezbędnych tym bardziej.

2\. Nie oddychaj kiedy nie musisz.

3\. Każde zdanie kończ eksklamacją wyrażającą zachwyt nad szlachetnym domem Salazara Slytherina.

4\. Unikaj kontaktu wzrokowego. Kiedy patrzy Ci w oczy, myśl o kupie.

5\. Jeśli widzisz, że jego humor jest gorszy niż zazwyczaj, aportuj się natychmiast do Nory i czekaj z powrotem, aż będzie nieprzytomny."


	3. Sztorm

Od autorki: zanim opublikowałam dwa pierwsze rozdziały tej historii, zastanawiałam się, czy ktokolwiek będzie chciał to czytać. Pomyślałam sobie: jeśli choć jednej osobie się spodoba, będę pisać. Bardzo dziękuję za favorit-y i follow-y, oraz za bardzo motywujący do pisania komentarz od "A". :) Mam nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodę i reszta historii sprosta Waszym oczekiwaniom. Pozdrawiam, Imaginary Albatross

* * *

Severus Snape obudził się na szpitalnym łóżku w środku nocy. Gwałtownie obrócił się, sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę. Ku jego przerażeniu ubranie okazało się pozbawione i kieszeni i różdżek, brakowało też zapasowej różdżki pod poduszką. Po wstępnej analizie sytuacja wyglądała jeszcze bardziej zagadkowo. Był bezbronny, piekielnie słaby, w szpitalnym łóżku, a obok na krześle (blisko! niekomfortowo blisko!) siedziała Hermiona Granger wpatrując się w niego w skupieniu, jak w wyjątkowo trudny eliksir.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze. - Głos dziewczyny był silny, głośny, ale uśmiech na twarzy odrobinę wymuszony. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, absolutnie przerażona sytuacją.

\- Granger! - syknął Snape - Czy mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić...

Nie zdołał dokończyć jednak zdania, do sali wbiegło bowiem dwóch uzdrowicieli, trzech asystentów i jeden wyraźnie zdenerwowany Harry Potter. Hermiona podziękowała w duchu magicznemu systemowi monitorowania stanu pacjenta i zamknęła oczy. Dookoła niej przetaczał się szalony sztorm, na który nie miała i absolutnie nie chciała mieć wpływu. Uzdrowiciele usiłowali zmusić Snape'a do poddania się jakimś badaniom, asystenci powstrzymywali jego próby wydostania się z łóżka, a Harry usiłował wyjaśnić mu sytuację. Postanawiając zignorować krzyki sześciu osób i szarpanie lewej ręki, otworzyła książkę i zaczęła z powrotem czytać.

\- ... i wtedy oboje naraz, w sensie pan i Ginny, zanurkowaliście, żeby złapać...

\- ...NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ NA ŻADNE...

\- ...ciśnienie tętnicze w normie, magiczne wciąż niskie...

\- ... dlatego potrzebuje pan dawcy magii, przynajmniej na razie...

\- ...I CO TU ROBI POTTER?!

* * *

Po trzydziestu minutach ręka Hermiony została uwolniona, a ona sama poproszona o zaczekanie na zewnątrz. Zła, niewyspana i piekielnie zdenerwowana, siadła na korytarzu ocierając z obrzydzeniem twarz z kropelek śliny (efekt siedzenia zbyt blisko krzyczącego Severusa Snape'a). Krzyki w pokoju chorego nie umilkły, ale po wezwaniu McGonagall i wyjściu Harrego, napięcie nieco zelżało. Snape nie chciał słyszeć o żadnym dawcy, zamierzał opuścić szpital natychmiast i żądał zostawienia go w spokoju. O dziwo argument, że Hermiona sama zgłosiła się, żeby zostać jego dawcą, był tym, który najbardziej ułagodził sytuację. Perspektywa śmierci w wyniku utraty zbyt dużej ilości magii również musiała go nie pociągać bowiem po upływie kolejnego kwadransa, Snape wymaszerował ze szpitalnego pokoju ubrany w swoją zwykłą czarną szatę czarodziejską i płaszcz. Obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Hermiony i wykrzywił usta, patrząc na nią jak na źle pokrojonego gumochłona. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała grzecznym uśmiechem.

\- Cieszę się, że już pana wypuszczono. Czy odebrał pan eliksir transfuzji? Czy idzie pan prosto do Hogwartu? Ja raczej bym...

Snape skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, przerywając jej potok słów.

\- Może umknęło to twojej uwadze, Granger, ale nie pracuję już w Hogwarcie.

\- Wiem. Po prostu Minerwa mówiła, że zanim zostanie złamana klątwa i ja i pan możemy mieszkać w szkole. Tak będzie chyba najłatwiej, zważywszy, że transfuzja będzie potrzebna dosyć często.

\- W Hogwarcie. Nie. Jestem. Mile. Widziany. - wycedził Snape.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się lekko i wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując opanować zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie będzie pan zawsze w stanie wezwać mnie, kiedy będzie potrzebna transfuzja. Wycieki magii u Ginny są nagłe i czasem bardzo gwałtowne...- urwała, zbita z tropu milczeniem Snape'a i jego dziwnym, jakby wyczekującym wzrokiem.

\- Mogę oczywiście zamieszkać u pana na ten czas, jeśli to panu odpowiada. - palnęła.

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

'Myślał, że się wycofam! Naprawdę myślał, że się wycofam!' - pomyślała Hermiona. - 'On naprawdę jest nienormalny.' Zagryzła wargę i zapytała ponownie.

\- Wynajmuję mieszkanie z koleżanką, więc raczej nie mogę zaprosić pana do siebie. Jeśli nie życzy pan sobie mieszkać w Hogwarcie, chyba zostaje nam pański dom?

* * *

Hermiona wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje, kiedy o czwartej nad ranem stała z Severusem Snape'm przed niewielkim, zaniedbanym domem w Manchesterze. Brudne, ciężkie zasłony w oknach były praktycznie niepotrzebne, bo niemyte od lat szyby prawie straciły zdolność przepuszczania światła. Poszarzałe ściany straciły tyle tynku, że nie dało się rozpoznać, czy miały kiedykolwiek jakiś kolor. Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni pęk umagicznionych, starych mugolskich kluczy i przekręcił zamek, patrząc na dziewczynę z zaciśniętymi wargami, z niemym wyzwaniem na twarzy.' Nie chcę tam wchodzić, o Boże, w co ja się wkopałam, nie chcę!' Hermiona poczuła, że panika odbiera jej zdolność ruchu. 'To mój wybór. Wybrałam i pójdę za tym wyborem. Nie myśl o nim, o domu, o niczym. Skup się na nogach. Lewa do przodu, prawa do przodu. Idę!". Powoli, z uniesioną głową i nieco sztywnymi kończynami, otoczona unoszącym się kurzem, Hermiona Granger weszła do domu Severusa Snape'a.


	4. Pierwszy Jeździec Apokalipsy: Zwycięzca

Od autorki: historii nie porzucę, choćby dla Ciebie, Francesca's, choć ostatnio miałam nieco problemów z weną. Jestem niestety bardzo nie wprawiona w pisaniu, ale mam nadzieję, że z czasem nauczę się pisać dłuższe rozdziały. I bardziej poprawne interpunkcyjnie... Pozdrawiam, Imaginary Albatross

* * *

\- Zwycięstwo jest czasem jak poziomka. Z początku kwaśne, trudne do przełknięcia, dopiero po pewnym czasie dojrzewa i staje się słodkie jak na zwycięstwo przystało. Jeśli do tego czasu uda nam się go nie zdeptać.

Luna uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco do żałosnej postaci siedzącej z podciągniętymi nogami na brzegu brudnoszarego krawężnika okalającego jedyny w okolicy kawałek zieleni. Hermiona spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- Że co?!

\- Uwierz mi, kiedyś będziesz z siebie dumna. że nie stchórzyłaś znaczy się. Nawet jeśli teraz... - Luna umilkła wytrzeszczając znacząco oczy na koleżankę.

\- Luno, czasami absolutnie nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Ale tak, ostatecznie, mimo wszystko jestem zadowolona, że zdecydowałam się uratować tego starego, niewdzięcznego... znaczy się profesora Snape'a.

Zza śmietnika (najbliższego punktu teleportacji) nadbiegł zdyszany Ron.

\- Jak leci?! Lav przesyła pozdrowienia! Nie mogła się teraz urwać z pracy, ja udawałem że idę do wc... - urwał spoglądając na skuloną dziewczynę. Wziął głęboki oddech i przeklął tak, że Hermiona drgnęła.

\- Co on ci zrobił? Hermiono? Zamorduję dupka.

\- Nic. - powiedziała szybko Hermiona. - Jestem trochę niewyspana.

_Klaustrofobiczny pokój wgniata ją w stęchły materac, nie pozwala zasnąć. W końcu opada w nieklarowny, niekonsystentny, pozbawiony odczucia czasu i przestrzeni sen, z gatunku tych, które ma się przy gorączce. Małe, nieprzyjemne oszołomienie obudzenia się w obcym miejscu. Zaspała? Proszę, bądź jeszcze żywy, nie po to... Bieg po schodach. Przeraźliwe stęknięcie otwieranych gwałtownie drzwi. Warczy więc żywy, choć bledszy od trupa, oczy zwężone wściekłością. Odmawia transfuzji. Wynoś się, Granger._

\- Byłem wczoraj u Harrego, też wygląda jakby nie spał przez tydzień. - Ron poklepał Hermionę po ramieniu. - Idź, pośpij trochę, zjedz coś porządnego zamiast siedzieć tu z nami.

\- Jeszcze chwila! - jęknęła - Zaprosiłabym was do środka, ale Snape raczej nie byłby zachwycony.

_Jego zimny wzrok . Paskudny grymas na pobladłej twarzy kiedy przypinała jego chłodną, kościstą rękę do swojej. Minuty pełzające, ciągnące się pomiędzy opadającymi drobinkami kurzu, jego wzrok utkwiony w ścianie, jej - w frędzlach od zasłony. Pierwszy, drugi, ... dwudziesty siódmy jest naderwany. Liczyć jako pół?... czterdzieści siedem i cztery siódme. Zegarek został na komodzie łóżka, czy głupio będzie sprawdzić godzinę zaklęciem? Miało być pół godziny ale jeśli czuje się słabszy, dłużej. Jak długo to dłużej? On powie kiedy poczuje się lepiej, prawda? Jego ręka zrobiła się niekomfortowo ciepła. Wilgoć między przyciśniętymi do siebie dłońmi. Krępująca i dziwnie intymna._

\- Snape... Nie jest zbyt... komunikatywny. Trochę ciężko nam się porozumieć.

_Nie powiedział nic na zastęp jej kosmetyków, które wcisnęły się na małą łazienkową półeczkę dotychczas zajętą jedynie przez kawałek mydła i piekielnie zużytą szczotkę do zębów. Zjadł w milczeniu jajecznicę, którą przygotowała na śniadanie. Odepchnął ją z furią od półki z książkami, wciśniętej między lodówkę a drzwi kuchenne, nie podając powodu. Zamykał się w pokoju, trzask drzwi przebrzmiewał w ciszy jak wystrzał armatni, jakby sama jej obecność była obraźliwa. Ale szybko nauczyła się lubić ten trzask, pogwałcający choć na chwilę ciszę, nieznośną pustkę dźwięku wypełniającą dom._

Ron szybko wyczuł nastrój dziewczyny i zaczął opowiadać o Ginny, która również najwyraźniej nie była najłatwiejszym pacjentem.

\- ... i kiedy Harry wyszedł, dosłownie na pół godziny, wyciągnęła miotłę i zaczęła trenować latanie nad łóżkiem! A potem leżała półprzytomna, a Harry do końca dnia siedział i robił jej transfuzję. I, wyobraź sobie, kiedy mama spytała, co jej strzeliło do głowy, powiedziała, że nie wiedziała, że latanie na miotle to też używanie magii! - Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy. - No to Lav na to 'Czy widziałaś kiedyś mugola na miotle?!' a ona, że w sumie to tak, na rysunku! A Harry dostał takiego ataku śmiechu, że spadł z łóżka i wisiał tylko na ręce przywiązanej do Ginny, którą trzymały Lav z Luną... Cholera, muszę już iść! Trzymaj się, Hermiono! I nie pozwól Snape'owi latać na miotle!

\- Myślę, że nie muszę się o to obawiać. Severus tak nie znosi transfuzji, że zrobi wszystko, żeby mieć ich jak najmniej. Spodziewałam się, że będzie to raczej trudne, ale wydaje się być absolutnie pogodzony z nieużywaniem magii.

* * *

Wchodząc z powrotem do domu, Hermiona skierowała się prosto do zamkniętego pokoju. Nie słysząc sprzeciwu, sięgnęła do kieszeni po eliksir transfuzji. Nauczyła się już, że jeśli Snape nie protestuje, trzeba szybko interweniować. Leżał na łóżku oddychając ciężko, patrząc na nią bez słowa. Drgnął gwałtownie kiedy dłoń Hermiony wsunęła się pod jego głowę. Dziewczyna uniosła delikatnie głowę Snape'a, przytykając eliksir do jego ust. Połknął go, lekko krztusząc się, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Hermiona usiadła na brzegu łóżka, położyła rękę na bezwładnej dłoni Snape'a i machnęła różdżką. Pasy oplotły ciasno ich przedramiona pozwalając magii płynąć swobodnie. Jego cera, choć wciąż blada straciła nieco ze swojego trupiego odcienia, ale oddech wciąż miał szybki, płytki.

Mimo, że po porażce ze sprawą skrzatów domowych, próbowała unikać podobnych sytuacji, pomaganie trudnym przypadkom zdawało się być jej życiową misją. W porównaniu z oburzeniem skrzatów domowych i niechęcią centaurów, milczące przyzwolenie Snape'a było dla niej faktycznie zwycięstwem. Kiedy odzyskał trochę sił i warknął, żeby zostawić go w spokoju, nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego, radosnego uśmiechu.


	5. Drugi Jeździec Apokalipsy: Wojna

Od autorki: Historii nie porzucę. Dziękuję Wam, RomekL i MilaRay za słowa wsparcia. :) Co do rośliny użytej w eliksirze, cóż, kto spotkał ją na polanie, zwłaszcza będąc zmęczonym w górach, wie, że jest bez wątpienia magiczna ^^

Ach, nadchodzi coś, bez czego nie wyobrażam sobie SSHG! (Wspólne czytanie książek i picie herbaty?) Wojna!

PS. Jeśli ktoś ma zbyt dużo wolnego czasu, altruistyczną naturę i lubi pastwić się nad cudzymi błędami, może chciałby zostać moją betą? Sama mogę odwdzięczyć się betowaniem Twoich tekstów!

* * *

**Październik 2004**

W domu na Spinners End zaczęła ustalać się delikatna równowaga, coś, co dla jego mieszkańców stało się tą tymczasową "normalnością". Snape, oswojony nieco z obecnością innej istoty ludzkiej w swoim domu, przestał zamykać się w pokoju.

Wstawali późno, jedli śniadania przyrządzane czasami przez nią, czasami przez niego, rzadko razem. W tym czasie cisza w domu nie była przerywana słowami. Szelest skrzydeł sowy przynoszącej pocztę, dźwięk sztućców i gotującej się wody na herbatę. I to wystarczało. Wspólna poranna cisza stała się całkowicie znośna, jeśli nie... przyjemna?

Severus Snape w kuchni był fascynującym okazem zmarnowanej perfekcji. Ewidentnie nieprzykładający uwagi do tego, co akurat je, wrzucał na patelnię kilka prostych składników. Składników przygotowanych w bezmyślnej perfekcji ruchów i rzuconych z zirytowaną miną. Najwyraźniej ich niemagiczność i brak potencjału poza wypełnianiem żołądka były obrazą dla procesu gotowania. Blada smuga jego dłoni siekająca cebulę w małe, idealne sześciany, by potem utopić je niedbale w jajecznej masie. Ot i śniadanie gotowe. Obok Hermiona, z otwartym zeszytem z przepisami skopiowanym od Molly Weasley, z nożem w prawej ręce i różdżką w lewej, starannie wykonująca opisane czynności. Wymyślny ruch różdżki obierający pomidora ze skórki, krótkie machnięcie dłonią w kierunku sałaty. Podczas gdy ta się myje, można kroić pomidora w talarki. Albo podrzucić Severusowi, zrobi to bezmyślnie w parę sekund.

Po śniadaniu następowała pierwsza transfuzja. Snape wciąż się krzywił i odwracał wzrok, ale wyraźnie przyzwyczajał się już do jej dotyku, bo wydawał się dosyć odprężony. Hermiona nauczyła się rozpoznawać po tempie jego oddechu i napięciu mięśni, kiedy czuł się na tyle dobrze, że można było zakończyć transfuzję. Bywały dni, kiedy krótki przepływ magii był wszystkim, czego potrzebował. Te dni następowały zazwyczaj po wielokrotnych nocnych transfuzjach. Po spokojnych nocach, poranna transfuzja przeciągała się czasem nawet do kilku godzin. Siedzieli wtedy razem, w złączonych oparciami fotelach, w małym, zakurzonym saloniku, z książkami na kolanach, ze spiętymi ciasno przedramionami, oboje zdziwieni, jak bardzo im to nie przeszkadza.

Od Ginny napływały wieści o poprawie (zwłaszcza odkąd została uświadomiona, że latanie na miotle wymaga używania magii). W najnowszym liście Harry opisywał dwanaście godzin bez transfuzji magii, co było dotychczasowym rekordem. Snape nie wykazywał oznak poprawy. Przeciwnie, coraz częściej zjawiał się w nocy pokoju Hermiony, blady i słaniający się na nogach, budząc ją zimną, drżącą dłonią. Dzienne transfuzje trwały na tyle długo, że zdarzało im się robić razem posiłki, używając jedynie dwóch rąk (zazwyczaj jego lewej, jej prawej). Hermiona nie mogła nie martwić się o Severusa. Severus nie mógł znieść martwiącej się o niego Hermiony. Tak właśnie wybuchła wojna.

* * *

Wojnę rozpoczął nocny, krępujący incydent. Ze snu obudził Hermionę lodowatozimny dotyk na dłoni. Zerwała się natychmiast, chwytając różdżkę i przywołując eliksiry transfuzji. Wypiła potężny łyk swojego, po czym wręczyła Snape-owi jego. Nie był w stanie samodzielnie podnieść go do ust, co samo w sobie było alarmujące. Magia płynęła łagodnie między ich rękami, ale Snape robił się coraz bledszy. Spanikowana Hermiona sięgnęła po więcej eliksiru, ale zatrzymała się w pół gestu. Większa ilość eliksiru nie przyspieszy przepływu magii, może jedynie wywołać problemy żołądkowe, co w tym konkretnym momencie byłoby raczej niefortunne. W tym momencie Severus stracił przytomność i osunął się bezwładnie na łóżko. Hermiona, nie tracąc ani chwili położyła się obok i podwinęła rękaw jego drugiej ręki. Rzucenie zaklęcia w tej pozycji nie było najłatwiejsze, ale za trzecim podejściem udało jej się związać ich ręce aż po ramiona. Po chwili poczuła, że przepływ magii w istocie wzrósł poprzez zwiększenie kontaktu. Nie miała jednak wiele czasu cieszyć się poprawnością swojej teorii, bo oczy Severusa Snape'a, znajdujące się kilka centymetrów od jej własnych, otworzyły się.

Snape złapał gwałtownie oddech i szarpnął całym ciałem w panicznej próbie odsunięcia się od leżącej niebezpiecznie blisko kobiety. Niestety będąc połączony z ową kobietą związanymi rękami, zdołał jedynie wciągnąć Hermionę częściowo na siebie. Hermiona pisnęła i mimo niesprzyjającej pozycji zdołała uwolnić ich ręce pierwszym machnięciem różdżki. Czerwona na twarzy zerwała się gwałtownie i przynaglana morderczym spojrzeniem Snape'a, zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie szybkie wyjaśnienia.

— Byłeś-nieprzytomny-transfer-był-zbyt-powolny-musiałam-przyspieszyć... — tu wzięła głęboki oddech — Przypuszczałam, jak widać słusznie, że ze względu na zawartość nasięźrzału w eliksirze, przez zwiększenie, hm, kontaktu fizycznego, natężenie przepływającej magii wzrośnie...

—Eksponencjalnie. — mruknął Snape.

Jego wykrzywiona twarz nie emanowała już tak złością, ale raczej... paniką? Hermionie jakoś mocno kojarzył się ten wyraz twarzy... Tak... Widziała go już gdzieś... Dumbledore... Dumbledore ze wspomnień Harrego proszący o śmierć...

Hermiona odchrząknęła i odwróciła wzrok od leżącego obok mężczyzny.

— Obawiam się, że niespodziewanie przerwaliśmy transfer...

— Któż by się spodziewał? — skrzywił się Snape.

— ... Więc prosiłabym cię o podanie ręki. — zirytowana Hermiona sięgnęła i chwyciła sama jego rękę — Świetnie, dziękuję. Jesteś przytomny, więc możemy ustalić optymalną powierzchnię kontaktu. Tak dobrze? Lepiej? Czujesz przepływ? Może jeszcze...

— WYSTARCZY!

* * *

Choć poprawa nie następowała, wojna rozgorzała na dobre. Nieocenione, zdawałoby się, odkrycie sposobu na zwiększenie transferu magii, choć przypuszczalnie uratowało życie Snape'a, stało się dla niego źródłem dodatkowej frustracji.

— Jeśli użyjemy dwóch rąk, będziesz miał spokój ode mnie na dłużej! — fuknęła Hermiona, wymachując ręką nad bladym Snape'm.

Severus siedział na sąsiednim fotelu, jedną rękę mając połączoną więzami na podłokietniku z Hermioną, drugą kurczowo ściskając książkę ("Pojawne Klątwy Słowiańskie" Twardowskiego). Książka, i tak już mocno zniszczona, wyginała się niebezpiecznie w jego ręce, sypiąc kurzem na podłogę.

— Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, wczoraj w nocy pozwoliłaś sobie postąpić ze mną w ten sposób i JAKOŚ NIE WIDZĘ, ŻEBYM MIAŁ OD CIEBIE SPOKÓJ. — syknął. Książka w jego dłoniach wypadła z okładki i rozsypała się po podłodze pośród syku błękitnych iskier. Hermiona, uwolniła ich ręce i rzuciła się, by ją pozbierać.

—Severus! Nie powinieneś czytać magicznych książek! — krzyknęła.

— Czyżby moc magiczna Hermiony Granger, którą mam ZASZCZYT otrzymywać, nie radziła sobie z książką, która... iskrzy? — wycedził.

Hermiona westchnęła i przygryzła wargę. Nie podobało jej się to coraz bardziej. Zwiększenie natężenia magii nie zmniejszyło częstotliwości potrzebnych transferów tak bardzo, jak przewidywała. Odłożyła książkę na półkę, ignorując ciążące na niej, zirytowane spojrzenie Snape'a. Książka była faktycznie w znikomym stopniu magiczna, ale nie miała zamiaru sprzeciwiać się zaleceniom uzdrowiciela. Zwłaszcza kiedy czuła, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak. Z klątwą, z transferem, a może ze samym Snape'm? Wróciła na fotel, mechanicznym, niemal bezwiednym ruchem wplotła swoją rękę w czekającą nań rękę Snape'a. Jego dłoń ułożyła się wygodnie w jej dłoni, długie twarde palce tak bardzo już znajome, jak gdyby tam było ich miejsce.

* * *

Minął tydzień, tydzień ciszy przedburzowej, zirytowanych spojrzeń i wzburzonych oddechów. Pewnego wieczoru Hermiona wtargnęła do pokoju Severusa, otwierając z rozmachem drzwi. Wojna osiągnęła swe apogeum.

— Co to jest?! — warknęła, potrząsając erlenmayerką połowicznie wypełnioną gęstym, brunatnoczerwonym płynem.

Snape zacisnął wargi. Jego oczy błysnęły złowieszczo.

\- Myślałem, że sławny mózg Hermiony Granger, ma choć tyle wiedzy o eliksirach, by rozumieć, że nie wskazane jest wstrząsanie nieznanych sobie substancji.

— Daruj sobie, Snape. Doskonale wiem, że tym konkretnym eliksirem mogę potrząsać, ile chcę.

— Ach, więc twoje pytanie nie ma sensu. — wycedził Snape, wykrzywiając drwiąco wargi.

Oczy Hermiony zabłysły gniewem, podeszła do niego oddychając gwałtownie.

—Severusie Snape. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie przyczyny. — warknęła — Dlaczego miałbyś psuć. Wszystko. Co. Dla Ciebie. Robię.

— TWOJA OGRANICZONA ZDOLNOŚĆ DO...

Snape był przyzwyczajony do kłótni, niesubordynowanych uczniów i psychopatycznych czarodziejów. Nic w jego życiu nie przygotowało go na atak płaczącej kobiety. Płaczącej na jego ramieniu. Spróbował się wyszarpnąć. Nie pozwoliła. Wycieńczony utratą magii nie był w stanie jej odepchnąć.

— Czy ten eliksir... Czy to... — Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy będzie w stanie zadać to pytanie. Zwłaszcza z twarzą wciśniętą w ramię Snape'a.

— Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. — syknął. Grymas wykrzywiający jego twarz nie mógł zakryć mocno zaczerwienionych policzków.

—Czytoprzezemnie? — wypaliła w końcu Hermiona.

— Granger. — warknął, trzęsąc się ze wściekłości — jeśli sugerujesz... Biorę ten eliksir od dwudziestu lat... — ostatnie słowa zostały bardziej wysyczane niż wypowiedziane.

W innym wypadku widok Severusa Snape'a z błyszczącymi groźnie oczami i zaciśniętymi pięściami przeraziłby każdego czarodzieja i mugola niepozbawionego instynktu samozachowawczego. Hermiona nie zdążyła się jednak przerazić, bo obiekt jej potencjalnego przerażenia stracił przytomność.


End file.
